


a russingon christmas

by Rorythelion



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, First work - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Russingon, ill add more tags later, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorythelion/pseuds/Rorythelion
Summary: Fingon awakes one morning and is confused when he realises maedhros isn’t there with him.then he realises it’s christmas....





	a russingon christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ravenditefairylights](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ravenditefairylights).



> this is for @ravenditefairylights  
> MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS my friend!!
> 
> this is my first fic, so i hope it’s okay! i’m pretty happy with it, but my computer died so i’m uploading it from my phone... so there may be some typos? 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!!
> 
> and enjoy your christmas present my friend!!!

Fingon lazily awoke, deliciously warm under the soft covers. He gave a soft moan, and reached out for Maedhros, but instead of warm and firm muscle, he grabbed only the soft linen sheets. ‘-dros?’ Fingon mumbled pitifully, imagining how much better everything would be with a cute fëanorian to cuddle. ‘Maedhros?’ he called out slightly louder hoping that the redhead was in close proximity and would come to him quickly. 

To Fingon’s dismay, the doorway remained empty. “Maedhros? Come here” Fingon groaned- louder this time, and he was rewarded with a loud clatter from the kitchen. “Maedhros!” he cried impatiently, all remnants of his sleepy daze fading away. Fingon sat up, perturbed. Just as he was going to leap from the bed to see what going on, a frazzled but beaming elf rushed into the room with a tray. Balanced carefully in his hand, it was loaded with a variety of foods and a small vase of colourful wildflowers. Suddenly, it all clicked; but Fingon felt it could be blamed on the comfort of his bed for taking so long to realise what Maedhros had done.  
“You made me breakfast?!” Fingon smiled and felt something warm flutter in his chest- a feeling he now associated with Maedhros and those shared moments stolen between the business of simply being. 

“I made you breakfast” Maedhros confirmed, his eyes alight with pride and love. “I know you don’t like lavish food, but it is Christmas.” Maedhros’s smile seemed to grow with that word alone.  
Fingon laughed. “You and your Christmas!” he paused briefly, and looked down. “Thank you Maedhros.” He said, eyes damp. It was times like these where he was most glad Thorontor had helped him all those years ago.  
“Hey,” Maedhros cupped his cheek gently, “save your tears ĕrĕmelda, they can wait for a later time- one where it is not Christmas.” Fingon met his eyes, matching his Elenion’s dopey and loving smile.  
They were close now. Close enough that Fingon could feel Maedhros hot breath against his skin.  
“ I love you, Maedhros” he murmured gently. “thank you.” As a reply, Maedhros leaned forward and kissed him softly, hopeful and full of love. 

—————————————————————————-

“How did you manage to get me back in bed on Christmas?!” Maedhros jokingly exclaimed. Fingon lay against his chest warm and solid, and Maedhros didn’t think he ever wanted to let him go.  
“it’s cause you love me. also, you’re my cuddly buddy.’  
‘cuddle buddy?!”  
“no?! well then- canoodling dude?”  
“no! that’s worse” Maedhros laughed, clutching fingon imperceptibly tighter. “you’re a dork ĕrĕmelda. I love you.” he murmured into Fingons dark hair.   
Fingon beamed at him, then got up to greet the world. 

———————————————————————–

“Maedhros. what. did. you. DO?!”  
All over their living space hung mistletoe. Fingons nose itched.  
“it’s a mannish tradition which Maglor told me about” Maedhros told him. He wiggled his eyebrows. “when two people stand under this plant on Christmas they have to kiss! Maedhros shot a smouldering yet hopeful look at Fingon.  
“what.” Fingon furiously tried to stop himself from blushing... and failed miserably. Maedhros didn’t flirt often, br when he did Valar save him, he was doomed! (he was already half gone with a single look.)  
“Elenion, your family is coming over soon. very soon.” Fingon calmly explained to his beloved.  
“so?” Maedhros said flippantly. you’re my love, ĕrĕmelda, so i’m going to kiss you on Christmas.  
Fingon melted. “okay.” he took a breath. “Okay. keep the mistletoe you big goof”  
the look he got in return was more than worth it. The Valar knows Fingon would do anything to make Maedhros happy. It was probably because Maedhros had the dastardly talent to look like a giant, overexcited puppy. for a fleeting moment he imagined others seeing this side of the oldest feanorian- but he dismissed it just as quickly. No, this side of Maedhros was just for him, and those he loved.  
and Valar, Fingon thought, he was so lucky to be one of those people. 

and so under the mistletoe, Fingon kissed Maedhros, and got lost in their own little world. There was peace, and there was joy, and for once, everything was utterly perfect. 

 

Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> language notes:
> 
> i feel like these two dorks would totally call eachother by quenyan pet names because they’re extra....  
> however, i’m not an expert on the language (as much as i want to be) so the translations may be wrong. i hope you liked it!! 
> 
> translations:  
> ĕrĕmelda - beloved  
> elenion- star


End file.
